


Where's Patdo?

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Who, What, Where, Why, How Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, poor Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Patton has gone missing, where could he have gone? Lets find out.





	1. Where's Patton?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 1:30 in the morning. Why must inspiration strike at such a late hour? Also the title is a pun, Patton would be so happy.

Virgil woke up like he normally does, groggy from lack of proper sleep. He looked at his phone to check the time. 12:30, 'That weird’ he thought to himself. Patton usually wakes him up no later than 10:30 if he was lucky. 'Maybe he’s giving me a break. I did have a tough week with Thomas.’ he continued, it was opening night for a show Thomas was in and Virgil was helping make sure he was ready for it. Nevertheless Virgil crawl out of bed and got ready for the day. After 10 minutes Virgil walk into the kitchen. He saw Logan and Roman sitting at the table. Logan was reading a book while Roman was eating leftover spaghetti. Virgil looked around but he couldn't find Patton. Who usually makes everyone Lunch by now. “Where’s Patton?” Virgil finally asked.

 

“Haven't seen him all day” Logan reply not looking away from his book.

 

“Yes it's very strange” Roman added “he never misses Lunch before. He wasn’t even here for breakfast.”

 

“He must be sleeping in his room” Logan said matter of factly. Virgil looked at them dumbfounded.

 

“You mean you haven't checked on him?”

 

“I’VE thought about checking up on him, but Know-it-all here said 'he will come down when he was ready.’”

 

Virgil shook his head “I'm going to check on him” and without another word he went upstairs to go to Patton room. He looked at his wooden door, his mind racing of all the reasons why Patton hasn't come down. 'Was he sick? Was he sad? Was he even in there?’ He took a deep breath and knock on his door. “P-Patton…” He waited for an answer or a sound, anything, but got nothing. He tried again “Patton are you in there?” Still no response. His heart started to race, something was wrong he just new it. He couldn't take it anymore. “I'm coming in” and with no hesitation he open the door to find an empty room.

 

Roman and Logan finally came up the stairs to see what was taking Virgil so long. When they got to Patton room they saw a panic Virgil running around like he was looking for clues. “Virgil…?” Roman called out. Virgil wiped around finally noticing them.

 

“He’s...not... he's not... here!” Virgil force out through deep breaths. Roman came into the room and grabbed Virgil shoulders

 

“Breath, just breath. It's ok, everything is going to be ok” his voice was calm and quiet. Logan walked into the room looking for any sign of Patton. Virgil started his breathing exercises, in for 4, hold for 7 and out for 8. Roman even join in hopes of helping his shaking friend.

 

Logan went into his thinking stance “This doesn't make sense, he should be here. If he not here, where is he?” Virgil started to calm down a little.

 

“We need to find him”

 

“we are well aware Virgil” Logan started before he cut himself off. He felt a tug which means only one thing. “Thomas is calling us”

 

“Let's see was he needs, maybe it can help us find Patton.” Roman added before sinking up in Thomas living room. The other following suit.

 

“Guys I have a problem” Thomas started more calming than the words should be.

 

“So do we Thomas” Roman added,

 

“wait where is Patton?” Thomas said as he looked at where Patton normally stands.

 

“And that would be our problem” Logan answer point at the same spot. “It seems that we have lost Patton and we don't know where he is.”

 

“You know that probably explains my problem” Thomas said looking like he connect the dots to a puzzle.

 

“And what would that be Thomas?” Roman ask using a dramatic pose.

 

“I have no feelings” Thomas said blunty. “I’m not motivated, I’m not even sad. I got nothing.” Everyone looks concern while Thomas looked at them blankly. Then he had a thought “You think I can get away with robbing a bank?” He asked the other.

 

“What? NO!” Logan spat out quickly.

 

“Did he decide to duck out?” Virgil asked getting more anxious, and Thomas question wasn’t helping in the sightless.

 

“Why would he do that? There no reason for why he should feel like that was a good idea.” Roman spoked up.

 

“No, but this does help us. If he not in his room, that means that he must be somewhere where he can’t influence Thomas. Which leaves only one place. The Subconscious!”

 

“The Subconscious?” Thomas asked “What is that?”

 

“It’s the part of your mind where you don’t actively think of things. Thoughts or ideas that you don’t listen too. If he there that would explain why you can’t feel his influence.”

 

“We must save him!” Roman proclaim as he sunk down.

 

“Don’t worry we will get Patton back.” Logan started to sink out before quickly popping back up. “And don’t rob any banks. Just stay here until we fix this.” Logan then continue to sink down. Thomas nodded his head as Logan went down then turn to Virgil, who look like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“Virgil are you alright?” Virgil said nothing as he sank down.


	2. The subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Roman, and Logan go to the subconscious to find Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes that drama

Patton woke up in darkness. He looked around but couldn’t see anything or anyone. “L-Lorgan? Roman? Virgil? Anyone?” The words echo back at him, then he started hearing whispers.

 

“Childish” “useless” “pointless” “unwanted” “waste of space” Patton turn making circles as he try to figure out where the words were coming from. It felt like they were coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He was getting scared, he didn’t like what he was hearing. He started running, he didn’t care what direction he was going. He just wanted to get away from the voices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorgan, Roman and Virgil made there way to the subconscious. Looking at the darkness with worry painted on their faces. “Well let's get this over with” Virgil stated as he started walking into the darkness.

 

“Yes, there is no time to waste!” Roman added as he went to catch up with Virgil. Logan followed behind Roman. “Does anyone else hear voices?”

 

“They’re subconscious thoughts usually negative and untrue. Just ignore them, they will go away after we leave this area of the mind.” Logan answer trying to stay calm. Virgil was surprisingly calm and focus.

 

“Villian” “No one loves you” “your not apart of the family” the whispers called out to him. It was nothing Virgil hasn’t told himself a hundred times before. He found it easy to block them out. ‘Have to find Patton, have to keep him safe’ Virgil kept saying to himself.

 

After a few minutes Virgil stop them. “Did you hear that?” Roman and Logan stop and try to listen. ‘ROMAN’ echo through the area, ‘VIRGIL’ follow soon after. It sounded like Patton. “PATTON” Virgil scream out, follow by Roman and Logan screaming his name too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton scream their names, over and over again. While he run in what felt like circles. He couldn't see anything, it was like there was nothing to see at all. Then he heard something, his name. Patton smile almost crying tears of joy over hearing anything else but the negative voices in his head. He ignore the whispers only focusing on his name. Running towards his name holding Lorgan, Roman and Virgil voices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other 3 were running screaming Patton name wanting to find him as fast as they could. Then they saw him, Patton running towards them. “PATTON!” they scream together. “GUYS” Patton scream back, tears forming in his eyes. They finally found each other, they hug and hold onto Patton. “Let’s get out of here” Virgil called holding Patton hand leading him back the way they came.

 

They all sat on the couch in there living room. In relief that Patton was home and safe, but there was on question they all had in their minds. “What were you doing in the subconscious to begin with?” Logan finally asked.

 

Patton shrugged “I don’t know, I just woke up there this morning.”

 

“There must be some logical reason for why you would wake up there.” Logan went into his thinking stance.

 

“He could have been kidnapped” Virgil quietly added.

 

“But who would want to kidnap our sweet Patton?” Roman asked going into his own dramatic thinking pose. Then they heard a yawn, it came from Patton.

 

“Sorry kiddos, looks like I’m getting tired. I think I’ll hit the hay if that is ok.” Roman smile at Patton.

 

“Of course, sleep tight my dear Patton” Patton smile and went upstairs.

 

“Ok, tell me I’m not the only one who notice that right?” Virgil asks trying to hide on himself. Logan look at him curiously.

 

“What do you mean?” Virgil looked at Logan

 

“Patton, he didn’t say a single joke or pun the whole time he was with us. Not even a small one like getting a cat nap or something.” Logan thought about it for a minute before shaking it off.

 

“He must be tired is all. He was in the subconscious all day listening to who knows what. One day of no puns is no big deal. I’m sure he will be back to his punyful self in the morning.” Logan reinsure Virgil. He then got up from the couch. “In any case it’s getting late, we should all get some rest.” He started walking up the stairs “Good night” Then he was gone, Virgil turn to Roman.

 

“I’m not crazy, I have a bad feeling.” Roman look at him with concern.

 

“Calm down my chemical imbalance romance, let’s see if Logan is right. If he is still acting weird in the morning then we can move from there. Now come on we need to get some rest. Tomorrow we will check on Patton and Thomas.” Roman guided Virgil upstairs and into his room. Before Virgil close his door he turn to Roman.

 

“I still have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“I know” Virgil close his door and Roman went into his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton kept screaming their names but he couldn’t hear his name anymore. The Whispers were getting louder, he cover his ears trying to block them out. Tears form in his eyes, knowing that he was truly alone he scream. He fell to his knees, the weight of the words he had to listen for the past day finally getting to him. Even worst they started to sound familiar, the voices, they sounded like his friends.

 

“Childish” “Useless” “Pointless” “Unwanted” “Waste of space” Patton cried, whisper

 

“Please, someone...help me” Patton felt light headed, the last thing heard before passing out was a familiar chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would really suck if I ended it here wouldn't it? *Evil laugh*


	3. Thomas the lying engine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, lets see how Thomas is doing now that Patton is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love you Patton but I hate writing your dialog. I'm bad with puns, but hey maybe that is half the fun. Given well you know...

The next morning Virgil woke up to a knock on his door. “Hey kiddo it’s time to wake up, breakfast will be ready soon.” Virgil groaned as he turn to face his clock. 8:30, regular wake up time. ‘Maybe I was overreacting’ Virgil thought as he crawl out of bed.

 

Virgil made his way down the stairs quickly hearing Patton giggling. When he got into the kitchen he saw Logan and Roman sitting at the table and Patton at the counter. He was holding a plate of pancakes. “Ah, nice to see Emo Man out of his Emo Cave.” Roman joke. Virgil smirk has he sat at the table.

 

“Weak”

 

“It’s early in the morning, give me an hour, Hot Topic.”

 

“Now, now Roman let's bee-have ourselves.” Patton giggled has he put a bottle of honey in the shape of bee on the table. Roman laugh while also giving Virgil a ‘see everything is fine’ look. Logan groan as he bury his face into his book.

 

“Patton please it’s too early for this” Breakfast continue as normal, Virgil felt himself relax a little seeing Patton being good old happy go lucky Paty. Patton spoke up at the end of breakfast.

 

“We should watch a movie or play a game” he gasp in excitement “or we should do both at the same time!”

 

“As much as we are grateful that you are alright Patton, I would still like to talk to Thomas to make sure he is ok.” Logan said as he put his book down on the table.

 

“Oh I’m sure he fine Logan. Now that I’m back he right as rain, nothing can rain on his parade today” Patton giggled, no one laugh the only response being Logan grown at another pun. “Not my best work, it’s early.”

 

“In any case we should still check in on Thomas.” They all knew that Logan wasn’t going to let this go. So they all made their way into Thomas living room where Thomas was lying on the couch looking at his phone. He got up when he saw everyone there.

 

“Whoa, hey guys, what’s up?”

 

“Just checking up on you. Now that we have Patton back.” Logan answer as he pointed to Patton, who smile and wave in response.

 

“Patton! Good to have you back buddy”

 

“So glad that my back what? Finishes your sentences Thomas.” Patton giggled.

 

“You’ve made that joke before” Thomas said nodding his head. “Well in any case I’m fine now, thanks guys.” Virgil was getting a bad feeling again. He looked at Thomas, he was smiling but was he really happy? Every word he said made him feel more anxious. ‘Was...was he lying?’ Virgil thought to himself.  

 

“Are you sure Thomas?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good” Thomas Continue to smile, but Virgil only got more anxious. Something was definitely wrong.

 

“Well it looks like you are good. So Patton I think we owe you a ‘Family day’.” Patton clapped joyfully.

 

“Oh this is going to be so much fun!” Patton sink out, Logan and Roman quickly follow saying their goodbyes to Thomas. Virgil stood continue looking at Thomas.

 

“Yes VIrgil?”

 

“So Thomas, what do you think about robbing banks?”

 

“That it would be illogical and against the law.”

 

“Illogical? Not morally wrong? Thomas how are you feeling? Emotionally, and be honest. I can tell when you are lying and you have been lying all day.” Thomas sign and look down in almost shame before looking back at Virgil.

 

“I _think_ I feel fine. I'm not to sure to be honest. Like I _think_ I’m fine but I don’t _feel_ fine, if that makes any sense. Is everything ok with Patton? He looked fine to me, but I don’t know.”

 

“I have a suspension, but I’m not sure yet. I'll look into it. Also continue to not robbing any bank. Still a horrible idea.”

 

“Will do, will do” VIrgil sunk out popping up in the mindspace living room, everyone waiting for him.

 

“What took you so long VIrgil” Logan asked.

 

“Sorry, you know me just had to double check with Thomas.” Virgil try to walk to the stairs when Roman voice stop him.

 

“Where do you think you are going Jack Smileington?”

 

“Up stairs” Virgil try his best to no lie, but by leaving out information he was making a lie. Making him only more anxious. Patton frown at him.

 

“But...kiddo where having family day. Come join us” Patton wave him over.

 

“Yes VIrgil, if I have to stay so do you.” Logan add carefully and slowly dragging Virgil to the couch with the others. Patton smile and pointed to Roman

 

“HIT IT!” Roman put the movie in and started. VIrgil was seated next to Logan, he knew he wasn’t going to win and he really didn’t want to make a scene without all the information. So he accepted that his investigation will be put off until the end of “Family day”.


	4. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter in Deceits perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not that big of a chapter, just some fluff before going back to some real angst.

“Sorry kiddos, looks like I’m getting tired. I think I’ll hit the hay if that is ok.” Roman smile at Patton. 

 

“Of course, sleep tight my dear Patton” Patton smile and went upstairs. He looked at his door and with a smile open it and walked inside. It was less bright than he thought it would be, but he didn’t care. He close the door and laugh. It was deep and with a flick of his wrist he change back to his regular form. Deceit. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

 

“That’s better” He smile “I’ve fool them again it seems. Well almost all of them...Virgil was giving me the stink eye. What am I missing? What could be throwing him off?” He turn his head and saw a book titled “100 dad jokes”. He rolled his eyes. “Of course Patton makes terrible dad jokes.” He picked up the book “Well if I want to keep this up...I’ll have to read this” His face scrunch in disgusted before sitting on the bed and beginning to read the book. 

 

Next morning breakfast when off nicely. He even manage to make a pun. Of course Logan wanted to check up on Thomas, but luckily he had trick Thomas into believing that he was fine even with the absence of emotions. ‘Logan would like this’ he thought to himself. Thomas thinking more logically could be good. He might lie more too without needing to worry about how it effect others. Besides Thomas well being was more important than anyone else. 

 

Now it was Family day, he didn't really want to hangout with the others. But he knew that Patton would. So he was going to have to put up with them. The first few hours were spent watching Patton favorite movies: “Winnie the Pooh”, “Frozen”, and “How To Train Your Dragon”. Deceit hated it, but his face said otherwise. These were Patton favorite movies so he had to at least act like he like them. After that was over they moved on to games. He dominated them in ‘Uno’ but lost to Logan in ‘Monopoly’ by his superior money management skills. He manage to throw out more puns. He didn’t like puns but seeing Logan grone each time he made one was worth it in his eyes. He was having fun, which was weird. He never thought he would actually like hanging with these idiots. VIrgil was still on edge, but he couldn’t tell if that just him being him or if he was onto him. He decided that he didn’t really care at the moment. He was winning this game of ‘Sorry’ and he wasn’t going to let VIrgil distracted him. 

 

The other decided to make dinner for Patton. Which was good, given that he didn’t actually know how to cook and only had time to learn how to make pancakes. They argue for a bit on what to make until setting on mashed potatoes and gravy with peas and meatloaf. Deceit believes that Patton would have done a better job, but with that said this wasn’t half bad. He over all had a pretty good day. Everyone was happy, well expect Virgil who still staring at him. He finally had enough of it. He looked at VIrgil. “Is something wrong kiddo?” Everyone looked at Virgil who looked at the ground. “Virgil?” he asked again. 

 

“I’m tired, I think I’ll go to bed.” Virgil got up and started walking upstairs. 

 

“Virgil” Logan called out, but VIrgil just kept on walking. “You think he is ok?” Logan asked. 

 

“I’m sure he fine...but I’ll go check on him.” Deceit said as he got up and walked up stairs. He was not going to talk to Virgil. He would definitely figure out it’s him, he was always...untrusting like that. He entered Patton room. It was darker than before even with the lights on. Speaking of the lights, they were flickering. In fact the whole room looked like it was flickering. “Looks like my plan is working better than I thought.” He said to himself. “Well I’m not going to stay here and wait for this room to collapse.” He sunk out of the room and enter his. “That’s better” He took a breath in. “I missed being in my room” he sighed “I’ll have to try to harder to get VIrgil to believe me tomorrow.” He then turn off the lights and went to bed.


	5. The jig is up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to unmask Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! one more chapter to go!

VIrgil couldn’t sleep that night. He kept looking out of his door and watch as Patton door flicker very slightly. Doors don’t do that, but here it was flickering. This was the final straw, he knew. Patton isn’t here, but where was he? Where’s Patton? He needed a plan, the other’s believe that Patton is here. He needs to catch him in a lie. Something that Patton would do, but hasn’t. 

 

The next morning Everyone was having breakfast, made by “Patton” of course. It was time to put his plan into action.

 

“Hey Patton” Patton looked at Virgil.

 

“Yes kiddo?”

 

“You think after breakfast we can continue working on that onesie you promise to make me.” Patton gave a smile and tilt his head.

 

“Of course kiddo, I know how excited you are to have one.” Virgil smirked at Patton as he slam his hand on the table and stood knocking his chair over in the process. 

 

“Liar! Patton isn’t making me a onesie! WHERE’S PATTON!? Roman and Logan looked confused and also worried, Virgil couldn’t tell who they were worry for. Patton frown at him and tried really hard to not glare at him.

 

“What do you mean kiddo?” Virgil just glare at him. He signed. “Well it was fun while it lasted” He sat up and with a flick of his wrist Deceit stood where Patton had seconds before. Logan push back in his chair.

 

“DECEIT!” Roman stood up knocking his chair over as well, pulling out his sword and face Deceit. 

 

“HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS PLACE AGAIN” Deceit frown for a second then put on his ‘evil’ smirk. 

 

“Oh this  **went** according to plan.” Virgil glare at Deceit harder then growl at him.

 

“Where is Patton? I won’t asked again” Deceit was scared not that he show it. Roman might have been the one with the sword but Virgil scared him the most. 

 

“Oh he definitely  **not** still wondering the subconscious. You better be  **slow** , he got  **lots** of time left.” He giggles then sinks out leaving Logan and Roman surprise and shock, while Virgil was furious.

 

“Come on we need to hurry!” Virgil didn’t wait as he ran towards the subconscious. His only thought being ‘please be ok, please be ok’. Logan also had his worries and knew they had to hurry. All he could do was run though, run and hope he was wrong. 

 

Patton felt weak, he didn't have the strength to move anymore. His throat was dry and sore from screaming. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He felt numb as the voices we're his only company. He long except them as fact. He was useless, he was unwanted. Why else would the others not be looking for him. Thomas didn't need him. That why they haven't went looking for him. Logan must be happy, Logan voice told him he was pointless. He looked at his hand, it flicker almost like it was transparent. He didn't care, he just wanted it all to stop. The voices, this numb feeling he had. Then he heard something new. His name, just his name. Just like before, no it's not real. Their not coming, he won't be fool again. Then he saw something, no, someone. Actually he saw 3 people, no it couldn't be. Could it? Yes it was them, they were here. He was so happy, but he didn't have the energy to show it. They all looked at him scared. He wanted to cry but couldn't. 

 

“Patton say something” Virgil plead. Patton open his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't get his words to come out. He wanted to tell them how much he love them. How much he missed them, he felt so weak he felt light. He looked at the others, they went from scared to terrify. 

 

Logan couldn’t hide his fear especially when he saw Patton turning transparent for a second. Everyone's eyes went wide. “We need to get him out of here now!” Logan yelled, Roman grab Patton into his arms and pulled him up. He felt really light, but he didn’t have too much time to think about it as Logan yelled “MOVE”. They all ran as fast as they could. “We need to get him back to his room.” 

 

Patton didn’t understand, he though they hate him. Why were they here? He try to speak again. “Gu..gu” Roman hold him close.

 

“Shh it’s ok. Just rest.” The voices scream at him. Louder than before, like they were angry. He just wanted them to stop. He closes his eyes tight, that light feeling came back. Roman ran faster. Then they stop, there was silence. Patton had never love the sound of silence more in his life. He open his eyes, he could see. He wasn’t surrounded by darkness anymore. He gave a weak smile and relax for the first time in awhile. 


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is finally home and he as some questions he wants to asked the other sides.

VIrgil sat in the commons, he wanted to be with Patton, but his room makes him too anxious. Roman was with him, telling him that everything will be alright. Roman gets to distracted in Patton room so he decided to stay with Virgil to help keep him calm. Logan was with Patton, he promise to let the others know when he wakes up. Patton had passed out on their way back. VIrgil almost had a heart attack thinking that he was dead. Roman told him that he was still breathing and VIrgil was able to calm down.

 

Logan was reading books to Patton that he found around the room. He need to cheer up Patton, who knows what the voices told him. Whatever it was almost got Patton to destroy himself. After being in the room for an hour the room and Patton stop flickering. This was good, so he kept reading. When he ran out of books he share his favorite memories he had with Patton. He might have been asleep, but he could see a smile growing on Patton face as he talked. Logan felt himself getting emotional, Patton room does that to him. It blinds him from logic. Staying in anyone rooms for to long is bad, but he can handle this. Or at least better than anyone else. He promise to stay with Patton, he could remember how numb he looked. So drain of emotions and this disbelief on his face. As if he didn’t believe that they were actually there. It would be another hour before Patton finally woke up. It was slow, he sat up rubbing his eyes. Logan grab a glass of water from the table ready to give it to him. It took a minute for Patton to even know what was going on, he turn finally noticing Logan. “Lo-” he cough. Logan handed him the water. 

 

“Here drink” Patton took the water and drank the whole thing in 30 seconds. 

 

“Thanks” He whispered, his voice still gone from his hours of screaming. 

 

“It is no problem Patton. I should go get the others. They will like to know that you are awake.” Logan went to get up from his chair when Patton launch and grab his arm dropping the glass. Logan turn to face Patton wide and scared expression. He was shaking “Patton?”

 

“Don’t..leave” Patton force out. Logan sat back down and hold the emotional side. 

 

“Alright, I can do it like this.” He took a deep breath. “ROMAN, VIRGIL, PATTON IS AWAKE!” Logan yelled hoping they could hear him. Patton hold him tight in reaction to the loud noise. “Sorry” he whispered. The door slam open Virgil first with Roman right behind him. VIrgil walked up to the bed, Patton let go of Logan and grab onto VIrgil, who first flinch at the speed of Patton but then quickly hold him back.

 

“Love-” He cough again. Patton hated that he couldn’t talk. There was so much he wanted to say. But he couldn’t. He hold on to VIrgil harder as if he would disappear if let go of. 

 

“Patton don’t talk, it’s alright.” Logan put a hand on Patton shoulder.

 

“I’ll go get some water” Roman try to leave to help his friend. Patton starting to shake he wanted to tell Roman to stay but all he got out was a crackle scream. Roman stop in place not sure what to do. Virgil rock Patton back and forth petting his hair. 

 

“He doesn’t want us to leave.” Logan said trying to help the creative side understand the situation. Patton stretch out his hand wanting Roman to take it. Roman made his way over and took it. Patton then pull Roman onto his bed with strength Roman never seen from him before. The all just sat there in silence, and Patton was happy with that. He just need them to be here, to be with him. 

 

It was 30 minutes before anyone moved. Patton had gotten up, everyone looked at him not sure what we was doing. They watch him grab a white board and a erasable marker. He then went back to the bed and started writing. “I’m ready to ‘talk’.” It was a minute before anyone said anything. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Logan asked. Patton frown and looked down at the board an wrote his answer. “Bad” He turn the board around so everyone can see it. Roman asked the next question. 

 

“Is it ok if I go to the kitchen to get you water?” Patton gripped the board his knuckles quickly going white. He forceful shook his head no. Roman didn’t dare move. Patton very shaky wrote “please don’t leave me” on his board and show it to them. VIrgil spoke up.

 

“Patton we are never going to leave you.” He grab Patton’s hand “We care about you” Patton eyes started to water as he went back to writing. “Do you think I’m worthless?” he shaky turn the board around. The others eyes went wide.

 

“Patton was this what those voices were saying to you?” Logan asked putting a hand on his leg. Patton nod his head as he went back to writing the words he heard non stop for 3 days. “Worthless, useless, waste of space, pointless, unwanted” He grip the board hard as he turn it around tears falling from his face. The others read the words in shock. 

 

“Oh my dear Patton, we don’t think any of those things.” Roman started

 

“Yeah, we love you. You keep us together, we would fall apart without you.”

 

“Your presences is very needed. You must understand that these voices filled your head with negative thought with the only purpose of tearing yourself apart. None of them are true. Patton turn the board around and started writing one word “Childish?” then turn it back around. Logan hesitate for a second not sure what to say. Patton started to shake, Logan silence cutting like daggers. 

 

“Patton, your  _ you _ . Yes you can be childish, but we love you for it.” Virgil said in hopes of saving Patton from falling into despair. Patton looked at him. “It’s good to be childish somethings. You light things up with your jokes and make everyone happy. We love how childish you are.” Patton drop the board as he pulled Virgil into a hug. Logan could see Virgil starting to shake and Roman looking around to room almost forgetting what was happening. 

 

“Patton, you think we can move this to the commons?” Logan asked. Patton looked at all of them and knew why he asked for a change in rooms. He nod his head getting up holding VIrgil hand. Virgil dare not let go not that he could. Logan grab Roman and they made there way to the common area. Logan, Virgil, and Roman felt better now that they were out of Patton room. Roman was also able to get Patton water. He quickly drank it when the cup was put into his hands. He really did need the water.  Logan spoke up again. “Anything else we should talk about?” Patton thought for a moment then started writing still not trusting his voice. “What took so long?” No one said anything looking very sheepish. Patton waited his heart pounding faster as he waited longer for an answer. 

 

“Well you see, we founded out that you were missing and went to go find you.” Roman started. 

 

“We thought that we found you, but it was actually Deceit pretending to be you.” VIrgil added.

 

“We are so sorry that we didn’t find out earlier.” Logan ended. Patton couldn’t believe what he had heard. They fell for Deceit again!? And for 3 days? Do they not really know him enough to spot a fake? Patton threw the whiteboard on the ground with a hard ‘SLAM’ before curing up on himself on the couch. The other flinched not sure what to do. “Patton, we are so sorry” Logan hold onto Patton. He felt like such an idiot for falling for Deceit again. Next time he sees him he was going to punch him in the face for hurting Patton like this. He was sure he wasn’t the only one with this idea. 

 

“In our defence Pat, he played you very well.” Patton sobbed harder taking heavy painful breathes. Virgil elbow Roman in the arm giving him a ‘Really dude!?” look. “Sorry that didn’t help.” 

 

It took Patton awhile to calm down. Afterwards they decided to have a real family day with the real Patton. It took a bit to be happy but spending the day with his family sure helped. He was upset now, he had some really dark thoughts, but his family have shown that they do care about him no matter what the voices told him. He knew it would take time but he knew that with time he can move on. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO it's finally done. Thanks for reading. I'm going to start writing chapter two of "Who's Logan". I also have some other ideas that I have cooked up that I'll like to write at some point so stay in tune for that. I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
